


Thirty drinks

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Anakin is both drunk and childish, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Set before Episode III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard for Obi-Wan to get drunk, even when he drinks like a fish. Anakin, on the contrary, doesn't hold his booze well at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty drinks

"Aaaaaaand thirty!"

Anakin gazed at Obi-Wan with his wide open drunken eyes. He hiccuped twice, even, before being able to speak properly.

"Master! How can you swallow so many liquor shots in a row and still mantain a respectable facade?"

He was slobbering and his nosetip was a few inches far from Obi-Wan's.

"Experience, I guess. And...uhm, Anakin, may I suggest you to brush your teeth? Your breath isn't exactly flower scented, after the drinks..."

The young Jedi knight burst out laughing. 

"Well, yours neither! Plus, do you think I can make it to the bathroom? Please, look at me!"

Anakin removed his hands from the table, to whom he was safely locked since he decided that sitting was boring, and showed his former master a couple of uncertain footsteps. 

Obi-Wan shook his head and stood up from his chair, slipping his arm around Anakin's waist before he could fall face-down on the floor.

"Got you."

"Thanks. But I don't wanna brush my teeth anyway...I'm sleepy."

The Jedi master sighed.

Having had thirty shots seemed not to affect him at all.

"Fine. You're sleeping on the couch, then."

Anakin's blue eyes widened. They were bloodshot and swollen, despite he had less than half of the drinks his former master had.

Their bet included having  _at least_ fifteen shots of the fine Naboo whiskey Padmé gave them a couple of weeks before, but he gave up at the tenth, already dizzy and almost incapable of saying intelligible words.

Now that the hangover was slowly leaving, he was regaining a bit of lucidity.

"Don't...don't you dare!", he shouted. Alcohol made his voice high-pitched and whiny, causing Obi-Wan to laugh loudly.

"Wash your teeth, then."

The younger Jedi pouted in a childish way.

"Make me!"

Obi-Wan let out a loud sigh. 

Their days off were never peaceful, given that his former Padawan (now secret lover) really loved having fun in questionable ways, such as drinking games and sex marathons. Not that Obi-Wan disliked such activities, of course, but he was a huge fan of tranquility too. Frankly he wouldn't have minded having a night of snuggles on the couch while watching entertainig television on the HoloNet.

"Fine, then. You asked for it."

The master grinned and then, with a strong grip, he lifted Anakin from the couch in a messy imitation of the bridal style.

The younger Jedi wiggled and complained, but Obi-Wan was relentless.

"I said I'm not gonna brush my teeth! Put me down! Let me go!"

"Never. And if you're not gonna wash your theet, I'll do it for you."

Anakin gave up and, sighing, let his old master carry him to the bathroom.

 

***

 

"See? You scratched my gums!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"This wouldn't have happened, if you'd brushed your teeth on your own."

"But masteeeeer", he whined. Obi-Wan shouted his mouth with a gentle kiss.

"Arms up", the older Jedi ordered then. Anakin obliged (not that he had other options anyway...) and allowed his former master to help him getting dressed for the night.

He was still drunk ad a bit uncertain on his long legs.

"I guess I'm not getting any sex, tonight", he complained, since Obi-Wan forced him to wear his pants.

Obi-Wan shrugged.

"I'd never take advantage of a slightly drunk boy. You know, ethics."

"Fine. You're sleeping on the couch, then."

Anakin smirked. His master followed, his lips parting in a grin.

"Make me, Anakin."

The young knight knew better his former master's weaknesses.

Carefully, he kneeled on the floor, trying his best not to seem clumsy.

Obi-Wan clenched his theet, repressing a moan.

"Oh, you cheater! It's not fair!"

"Shut up, Obi-Wan. Don't you know that all is fair in war and love?"

"Well, this isn't exactly the kind of motto you can find in the Jedi Code..."

Obi-Wan quitted speaking as soon as Anakin dropped his pants and took his dick whole in his mouth.

Fair or not, he had to admit his former Padawan was naturally gifted at giving blowjobs...

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
